


you paint me a blue sky

by wanderoojin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, drabbles? idk yet, idk how to tag sorry lol, soft chenji, will add more characters to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderoojin/pseuds/wanderoojin
Summary: “Hey, Chenle.”“What?” The boy turns to look at him, mouth still attached to the milk carton, covering half of his face. He raises both his eyebrows at Jisung.“I… uh… nothing.” Jisung turned away, picked up his own drink, and gulped down the sweet juice.Why can’t I do it. God, what am I so nervous about?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	you paint me a blue sky

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy this fic! i originally wanted to upload this after i completed it, but i'm just gonna share it here instead in case i do not continue writing it anymore idk
> 
> send me a msg! [cc](https://curiouscat.me/macaronlee)

“Hey, what about this shirt? Does it look good enough? Or is it too formal? Wait—I think I should wear something casual. What about—”

“Jisung, just wear anything. Are you even going around town? You’re not, right? You’ll be sitting in front of the television for hours, I don’t even know. Why do you want to dress up?”  
  


_Right. Why did he want to dress himself up._ He had met Chenle earlier at lunch and Chenle reminded him about the new game they were gonna play tonight. It was a Friday night, so of course they would be staying up late trying to beat each other in the game until they both get tired of playing.

“I just want to look decent, hyung. His mom is gonna be there. I don’t want to look stupid.”

  
Jaemin looked up from his phone, turning his head to frown at the boy standing in front of the cabinet, holding a plaid shirt in his left hand, and a blue sweater in the other. He snorted. Jisung looked so troubled. It was a cute sight, Jaemin thinks.

“What do you mean decent? Jisung. You’re gonna go to Chenle’s house to play a game. You’re probably gonna be eating dinner with his family too. Or I guess you won’t if you still don’t move your ass and get there. It’s already nearing 7pm. I thought you had to be there by then?”

“Oh shit, yeah, okay. Just—okay. I’m leaving then. You were honestly of no help at all tonight, but thanks anyway, hyung.”

Jaemin just laughed at the boy. Jisung put the plaid shirt back in the closet and went in the bathroom to quickly change his sweater to the one he currently has in his hand. He puts his shoes on and makes his way out of the house to ride his bike to Chenle’s house.

It doesn’t take long for him to arrive. It was a 10-minute ride, save for the fact that he was cycling so fast he thought his legs could detach from his body just as he stepped down from his bike. He looks up to see Chenle’s room with the lights on. He shoots him a quick text to let him know that he’s at the front door. After a few seconds, the front door opens, and there stands his friend.

“Come in. Why didn’t you just knock on the door or something?” Chenle shoots him a weird look.

“Because your room is upstairs so you wouldn’t hear it if I knocked. Also, your mom might be the one opening the door for me if I did that, so…” Jisung lets out a nervous chuckle. Chenle just frowns at him.

“What even… It’s not the first time you’re seeing my mom! What’s gotten into you?” Chenle rolls his eyes at Jisung. “Let’s get inside. She’s been waiting for you.”

It really isn’t the first time Jisung is meeting Chenle’s mom. Jisung and Chenle have been friends since they were 6—when Chenle had moved to Seoul from Shanghai. They met each other in the beginning of primary school, and somehow ended up being together until now that they’re in high school. Jisung has known Chenle’s family for so long. Chenle’ older brother even treats him as his own brother, and Mr. and Mrs. Zhong also treats him like their own child— Jisung adores them so much.

_So why was he nervous._ That he didn’t know. His hands were kind of clammy, but he wasn’t feeling nervous to the point where his heart wanted to leap out of his chest. It wasn’t a nerve-wracking nervousness, he just felt…weird.

“Jisung, honey! You’re here! Sit down, now. Let’s go eat.” Mrs. Zhong gave Jisung a warm hug. One of the reasons why Jisung adored Mrs. Zhong was because of her warm hugs. Jisung thinks he could melt every time she gives him a hug.

They sit down in their own spots. Jisung, having been known by the Zhongs for as long as they could remember, already has his own seat in the house. It was a table for six. Mr. and Mrs. Zhong’s seats at each end, and Chenle and Jisung’s next to each other, and Chenle’s brother’s in front of them. “I haven’t seen you for so long. How was school?”

“You’ve been gone for two weeks, Mom.” Chenle rolled his eyes.

“School is going fine, Mrs. Zhong. Final exams are over, so now we’re basically free from everything; temporarily, at least.” Jisung gives her a smile.

“That’s good. Are you gonna be staying over?” They start eating after they settle down.

“Of course, he’s staying over. It’s Saturday tomorrow, we’re gonna be playing games the whole night. Chenle answers, chicken still hanging from his mouth. He looks next to him, waiting for his friend to confirm what he said.

“Yeah. I guess I am staying over?” Jisung says unsurely, but still agreeing to his friend anyway.

Chenle kicks his feet lightly under the table. “What do you you mean _I guess?_ I just bought the game last week! I haven’t played it yet because we had exams and you promised to play it with me!” Chenle was frowning at him right now.

“Okay! Don’t yell at me. I already said I was gonna stay, right?” Jisung continues eating.

“Chenle, chew your food properly. Why are you always yelling? Honey, eat properly, please.” Mrs. Zhong says while handing over the water jug at Chenle.

They continue their conversation and finish their dinner. Once the boys had tended to the dishes, they head up to Chenle’s room.

* * *

_“Come on! I saved my money because Mom wouldn’t buy me that game unless I passed in all of my exams. And you know that I would most probably fail in all of those anyway, so I bought it myself. Let’s check it out after exams, okay? So Mom wouldn’t be mad if she finds out.” Chenle gave him a pleading look, and a smile to try and convince the other boy to his plans._

_“Chenle, you know that you could even ace all your exams. What are you talking about… and besides, Mrs. Zhong would still be mad if she finds out that you bought that before exams when she even made a deal with you.”_

_“Just play it with me! On Friday night, okay? I’ll let you borrow my notes, even my reviewers. Deal?” Wow. This boy was desperate._

_“Yeah. Okay, deal. Just because I need to pass this semester or else my mom is gonna kick me out of the house.”_

* * *

Hours passed by quickly. It was already half past midnight. Chenle went to the kitchen to get some drinks for the both of them. Jisung was still sitting on the floor, back leaning on the foot of the bed. He looked around to see bags of chips and biscuits lying around around him; boxes of milk on his side because apparently his friend needed it.

_“Why are you drinking milk if you want to stay up late?”_

_“Cold milk makes me stay up, okay? Hot milk is what makes me feel sleepy.”_

_“It’s… still milk? That’s still the same thing?” Jisung looks at his friend with a confused look._

_“It’s different.” End of conversation. To Jisung, it didn’t make sense. It was still milk, right? What would be the difference…? If one wanted to stay up late, they should probably drink coffee or something. But he knows Chenle doesn’t drink coffee, so he just kept silent._

Jisung looks up at the screen showing a caption that says _continue to the next chapter_. He feels tired, exhausted from having to squeeze his brain to remember all the things he had studied. He wants to sleep; tell Chenle to call it a day and just settle in their own rooms. Truth be told, he didn’t think he would be sleeping that night. He just wanted to be alone and think of… _stuff._ Well, he thinks the only possible reason why he has been feeling _weird_ since the afternoon is because someone had confessed to him.

It wasn’t the first time he received a confession. He was a senior, so he had received a few confessions from the past, and of couse he also had crushes along the way. But this is the first time he actually agreed to go out on a date with someone.

_I’m so stupid. Why did I do that._

He wanted to tell Chenle. He had told Jaemin earlier, but he wanted to tell his best friend too. But the boy would probably just scream at him for his rash decisions. Speaking of which, Chenle comes in the room, both hands holding more milk and juice for them to drink.

“Why do you have milk again? At this point, you’re seriously gonna turn to a cow. Your body probably contains more milk than they do.” Jisung stands up to take the juice box from Chenle, because the latter looked like he was two seconds away from dropping it because he held on to his milk cartons like they were his own children. _He’d rather have my own drink spilled on the floor than let go of that milk,_ Jisung thinks.

“Shut up. I’ve only drank 5 boxes so far, it’ll probably be drained out of my body tomorrow when I go to the bathroom anyway.”

They settle down on the floor again, game still on pause as they take a break and start munching on the snacks. Jisung looked at his friend beside him. The boy had already opened a milk carton and was drinking from it, so close to getting it empty once again.

“Hey, Chenle.”

“What?” The boy turns to look at him, mouth still attached to the milk carton, covering half of his face. He raises both his eyebrows at Jisung.

“I… uh… nothing.” Jisung turned away, picked up his own drink, and gulped down the sweet juice. _Why can’t I do it. God, what am I so nervous about?_

Chenle puts down his drink, and asks Jisung again. “What is it? You’ve been weird since you came here. What’s bugging you?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s continue playing.” Jisung honestly did not want to continue playing. The game was about haunted houses, doing missions to save their characters from the creatures attacking them inside the house. Jisung was never a fan of horror. He wouldn’t have agreed to play this game with Chenle, _at midnight for God’s sake,_ if he had known that it was about spooky stuff.

Chenle stands up to get the remote control, turns off the television and quickly goes back to his spot, even kicking Jisung’s foot as he sat back down.

“What is it? Tell me. Did you fall asleep during your exam? Were you not able to answer the questions? What? You know I’m not a good guesser.”

Jisung sighs. He didn’t know why he was so hesitant to tell Chenle about this. Well, he couldn’t even tell Jaemin about it in person, so he said it over text. All he got was a call, and a lot of teasing from Jaemin, and Jeno. _Wrong timing, now Jeno also knows about it._ He wanted to tell Jaemin only, but Jeno was there so he couldn’t really do anything about it.

“Okay. Don’t yell at me after I say it, okay? It’s stupid. I’m stupid, wow, this is so embarrassing.” Jisung runs a hand through his hair, a habit he does every time he gets nervous.

“I won’t know what it is unless you tell me.”

“Well… okay. I… have a date on Sunday? Someone asked me out earlier, and I agreed. I don’t know why I agreed to her and it’s just so stupid because I know I can’t cancel on her. And Sunday is what, tomorrow? I don’t know what to do.”

Chenle looks at him with wide eyes. _Jisung agreed to go on a date?_ He knows this is the first time his friend actually agreed to go on a date with somebody. “Who are you going with?”

Jisung thinks about it for a second, he’s already told Chenle the main thing, so saying the name wouldn’t be much. “Haerin.”

“Haerin? Wow. I didn’t know she had it in her.” Chenle laughs at the thought. He had known that Haerin had feelings for his friend, being once asked a year ago for help to get Jisung to date her, but of course he refused. _“Jisung doesn’t go on dates, Haerin.”_ So he is shocked to find out that his friend _did_ agree to go on a date with her.

“Yeah, well, she confessed earlier. She said it was gonna be a one-time thing. I refused to go, but she said her family was moving back to Busan, so she asked me a favor to do it as a goodbye gift. Saying something along the lines of getting over me, or… yeah. That’s it.” Jisung shrugs.

They both had known Haerin since the beginning of sophomore year. They were good friends. Haerin was a social butterfly, so she was practically friends with everyone. Just like Chenle, which is one of the reasons why they got along well. And now, Jisung. Chenle and Jisung shared most of their classes, so they had similar circle of friends—Haerin included in one of those.

“She’s liked you for so long. I actually thought she was gonna go follow you until college.” Chenle said jokingly. “So what are you so nervous about? That?”

That. Yes, that. “Chenle, you know that this is the first time I’m going on a date. I don’t even know how this works.”

Chenle looks at him with a blank look. “Yes, I do know that this is your first time. But you don’t have to be so nervous about it. You already know Haerin, right? You’re good friends. It’ll be all good. Not unless you actually like her? And you didn’t tell me? Don’t tell me you actually like her?” Chenle gives him a suggestive look. Jisung gives him a frown in return.

“She’s the one that likes me. That’s what makes me feel nervous. I don’t like her, what the hell. You would be the first one to know if I ever liked someone. It’s always been that way.”

And that is true. They basically know everything about each other. Every person that both of them had liked over the years, they tell each other about it. It was a childhood promise thing, to tell each other everything; they had kept that promise until they grew up.

“She said she was gonna be paying for everything. It was all on her, I just had to go. “Jisung is now looking back at the television, the large black screen showing their own reflections.

“Oho, Park Jisung. The first time you go on a date with a girl and she ends up paying for everything. Are you even a man?” Chenle is now smirking at him, holding in his laughter because his friend looks so _troubled_ , he’d feel bad to laugh at the guy.

“Yah, don’t laugh at me! This is why I couldn’t tell you this…” Jisung was now pouting with his eyebrows furrowed. Eyes looking at the floor, and fingers playing with the sleeves of his sweater. _That’s cute,_ Chenle thinks. He still wants to laugh though. Jisung looks too troubled.

“Hey. Don’t worry about it too much. Just be casual with her. It’s a one-time thing anyway, right? She’ll be moving away, so just treat it as a gift for a friend, just like she said. Did you already tell Jaemin hyung?”

“Yeah, I did. I texted him earlier. I should’ve known that he was with Jeno hyung—they called me and they just teased me.”

Chenle laughed at that. They all knew Jisung hasn’t been on any date, so it was quite a sight to see him seem _this_ nervous about it. “I can’t believe you told Jeno and Jaemin hyung before me.”

“You already went home! Did you want me to come running at your house?”

“Well, you texted Jaemin hyung! Couldn’t you text me too?”

“I… yeah, sorry.” Jisung looked even more troubled right now. Eyes back to looking at the floor.

“Silly, don’t be sorry. I was just teasing you. Of course you can tell Jaemin hyung about things before me. He’s almost like… your brother. Let’s clean up, then? You look like you need to rest. Let’s go over to Jaemin hyung’s tomorrow and get some help from him for your date or something. You’ll be fine.” Chenle ruffles Jisung’s hair, a habit he does every time Jisung feels bad.

“Yeah. Okay, thank you.” Jisung gives him a smile.  
  


They both stand up to clean the room, throwing away all the trash and Chenle putting back the game consoles back to the drawer under the television. They head downstairs to the bathroom where they brush their teeth; Jisung already having his own toothbrush at the place.

Jisung follows Chenle as they head back upstairs, the latter standing still as they reach his bedroom.

“I’m going to my room now. Don’t play games anymore, I know you’re always so loud if you get too excited. I won’t be able to sleep if you did that.” Jisung said jokingly. Chenle turned around to give him a scowl.

“I’m not _always_ loud. And yeah, I’m tired too so I will be sleeping early.” Chenle gives the other a light punch on the shoulder. _“You_ are the one that shouldn’t stay up late. Let’s meet Jaemin hyung early tomorrow. Night, Ji.”

“Okay, goodnight.” With that, Chenle entered his room, closing the door behind him. Jisung entered the room in front of Chenle’s, the guest room, which is what they consider his own room by now.

Jisung tucks himself in the bed, making himself comfortable. He falls asleep in an instant, head still full of thoughts but exhaustion took over so he couldn’t care less.

In the room next door, Chenle stares at the ceiling where he sees the messily placed PARK JISUNG and ZHONG CHENLE glow in the dark stickers that they had put up when they were in 3rd grade, thanks to the help of Sicheng that carried them even though they said they were _independent men that can do the work by themselves._

That night, Chenle doesn’t fall sleep immediately. Many thoughts running in his mind. Instead, he dials a number; it was midnight, but he needed someone to talk to to help himself clear his head.

“Gege, Jisung is going on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me some comments or suggestions, or any questions! 
> 
> notice: hi, if anyone is even reading this... let me know if u want a next chapter ><
> 
> send me a msg! [cc](https://curiouscat.me/macaronlee)


End file.
